


Lizzy Dear

by DemonRomantic



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonRomantic/pseuds/DemonRomantic
Summary: Lizzy has always held a special place in Ciel's heart, this is a brief glimpse at some tender and sentimental moments.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling very sentimental as I wrote this and I wanted to make a cute story that shows how much Ciel really does love Lizzy. Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler and all it's characters belong to Yana Toboso.

Lizzy Dear  
By DemonRomantic

~Sweetness, like honey, that’s what she was. Elizabeth has always been there, since I was born. She was always the strong one, but now I have become strong enough to protect her. I promise that I will never make her lose that smile, so sweet; so dear to me. ~

“Married?” Ciel asked his father, Vincent Phantomhive, as he sat on his lap. 

“That’s right Ciel, one day you and Lizzy will be married.”

“But Lizzy’s my cousin!” Ciel shouted in his cute little four-year-old voice.

“Yes, but it’s common for noblemen to marry other noblemen, son. Lizzy is the same age as you nearly, and since she is my sister’s daughter I know she will make you a fine wife. Besides, the both of you already get along so well. Wouldn’t you rather be married to someone you know or would you rather be with a complete stranger?” Vincent asked, gently. 

Ciel pouted. “But I want Lizzy to be my cousin.” 

Vincent laughed giving the child an affectionate pat on the head. “She will still be your cousin until you both come of age. Until then, I want you to promise me that you’ll be a good husband and always treat her kindly.”

“I promise, papa.”  
~But then that day happened, and I lost him and mother. Those monsters took me away and took everything that I loved. Except Lizzy. She was still safe, she was still happy when I came back, but I had changed. I was no longer that little boy she knew, I had become a person who had sunk low enough to sell my soul to a devil. I would never make a suitable husband for her, but I could still make her happy. I could still make her smile. ~

“CIEEEEEL!” Lizzy cried, swinging the earl around and around so that he became dizzy. “Ciel, I’m so happy to see you. I wanted to show you my new dress, isn’t it just lovely? I would love to have a tea party with you and Aunt An in it, just like we used to, oh please, Ciel, can we?” 

~That smile. So sweet, so innocent. ~

“Of course Elizabeth, but please, you must warn me before hand when you want to come for a visit, that way we’ll be prepared for you.” 

Sebastian, the mysterious butler who had appeared with Ciel that day, convincing Lizzy that he was some sort of angel who had brought her beloved Ciel back to her, spoke with a bow to the young lady as always when addressing her. Sebastian knew how dear Lady Elizabeth was to his master and therefore made it a point to keep her just as safe and comfortable, sometimes even more so. 

“My lady, please allow me to prepare the green house for a tea party befitting of your countenance. I shall have the servants prepare a room for you tonight so that you may enjoy yourself to the fullest tomorrow.”

“Oh Sebastian, you simply are too kind.”

“Please, my lady, if I couldn’t do this much for my master’s fiancée, well then what kind of butler would I be?”  
***  
The night was filled with thunder and lightning close enough to make the windows shutter in the wind. Elizabeth was too afraid of the noise to sleep. Creeping out of the guest room, she tip-toed down the hall to Ciel’s bedroom and silently pushed open the door. The young earl was fast asleep as his fiancée shimmied under the covers and curled up beside him, waking him from his dreams.

“Lizzy? What are you doing here? You should be in your own bed. It’s improper of a young lady to share a bed with her fiancée before they are married.” 

“I’m frightened of the thunder. Can I please stay here with you? It will be just like when we were small. We are still only cousins after all.” 

Ciel sighed wrapping his arm around his betrothed and cradling her head.  
~So innocent. ~  
“You can stay, but just for tonight.” 

Lizzy smiled, snuggling into Ciel. The two young ones fell asleep while the rain quieted outside.  
***  
The tea party was spectacular in the green house. Madam Red chuckled at some sort of gossip that she had just shared with Lizzy, while Ciel just smirked. Sebastian stood dutifully with a teapot in his hands, awaiting to refill their cups in an instant.  
“So, tell me, when are you two finally going to have a wedding ceremony?” Madam Red asked, fanning herself. “You both are old enough to marry now, so why not tie the knot and have Lizzy stay here with you for good, Ciel?”  
Ciel blushed a deep scarlet and Lizzy got a flustered look. “W-well, it is a bit early still for that, Aunt An. Besides, we want to wait, isn’t that right, Ciel?” 

“R-right.” Ciel stammered. Sebastian stifled a laugh.

“Well, if you ask me, you had better get to it right away before you’re too old to bare children. Those young hips of yours aren’t going to last forever, Lizzy dear.”

“A-AUNT AN!” Lizzy fumed.

Ciel spluttered his tea and Sebastian didn’t hold back his chuckle this time.  
***  
Later on that evening, as Lizzy was taken back to her own home and Madam Red to hers, Ciel sighed as he ate.

“Is something the matter, young master? You’ve seemed rather quiet the entire day.”

“I’ve just been thinking about Elizabeth. About her happiness. It’s nothing, I suppose I’m just being pessimistic.”

It wasn’t until after Sebastian had tucked the young earl into bed and they had shared their regular evening activity together that Sebastian decided to speak. The both of them were laying naked beneath the sheets, Ciel laying on his stomach with his arms folded under his head, while Sebastian sat up against the headboard with his knee drawn up to his chest and his arm resting upon it. 

“Young master, I do believe that Lady Elizabeth is having second thoughts about your engagement as well.” 

Ciel turned his head to look up at his lover. “What makes you say that?”

“Just small things, like the way she seems to behave more childishly around you than anyone else, or that she rejects any talk of wedding plans or children while in your presence. I believe she wants to keep things as they are and have them remain as they were when the both of you were younger.”

Ciel turned back so that his chin rested on his forearm. “I thought that was because she’s been trying to put on a show for my sake. She knows how I feel, she can see it, so she tries to hide her true feelings to keep me comfortable. It’s how she’s always been, ever since we were little. She’s always tried to protect me and make me feel safe, that’s why I want to do the same for her. I owe her that much. After all, I don’t think I will be around for a wedding, let alone children.”

Sebastian sunk down to be at eye-level with his master and looked deep into his sapphire and violet eyes’ with his own burgundy ones. “Perhaps she’s trying to find that boy she lost.”

Ciel grimaced. “I think you’re right, Ciel Phantomhive is who I was and who I am, but they are two completely different people now. Lizzy can see it, and she wants to keep things normal so she tries so hard to put the pieces back where they were for me and for her, but there is no backwards. The past created us, but the present is where we both are stuck. We can’t move forward, almost as if we’re stuck in time, and there can be no future for the both of us. I want her to be happy, because I never can know that true happiness again. Her innocence, her sweet and gentile soul, those are what make Lizzy so dear to me, and I can’t lose her as well to the evils of this world.”

Sebastian smiled at this side of his master that Ciel only showed when he spoke of Lizzy. She was the key to that pure undertone in his tarnished soul, the sweet center at all of his bitterness. That is why Sebastian protected her, so that she could remain that flickering light in the dark room of his master’s heart. Sebastian stroked his master’s hair all the way down to his lower back. 

“You know, Ciel, I do believe that you are in love with that young lady just as much as she loves you. It truly is a poetic tragedy that makes even me weep. Will you leave her then? A widow to mourn you as she did three years ago? Can you really take her smile, again? Or will you break her heart so that she grows to detest even the very thought of you and moves on to another? Can you bare to even think it?” 

~I just want her to be happy. No matter what happens. ~  
***  
Ciel stood before his mirror while Sebastian tied a bow around his neck followed by his master’s eye patch. The young man no longer needed it, seeing as that contract between he and his demon butler had been severed long ago and the mark no longer covered his right eye, it was just for show now, so that no one asked questions. Besides, Ciel was more than used to it by now.

“Well, young master, it seems that you are all ready, there’s just one finishing touch…” Sebastian walked to his master’s nightstand and removed one of the white roses that had been placed in a vase there. He bit the stem off of the rose so that only enough of it remained to tuck away into the earl’s lapel. “There now you look dashing as ever.” 

Sebastian stepped away from his master so that he could examine himself in the mirror. He did look dashing. His bluish-gray hair was still styled so that his bangs also covered is right eye and his father’s features had taken on more presence in his teenage years. He wore a tuxedo style suit today, compliments from his seamstress, Nina, who had remained faithful even as the boy grew into a man. They rode together in the carriage to the church, with all of the household servants up top in their formal wear. Today was a special occasion that they should all be in attendance for as well.  
As Ciel stepped through the doors into the chapel, familiar faces turned to greet his. On his side of the pews were Prince Soma and Agni, as well as McMillian and Clayton, two of Ciel’s classmates from the brief time he had spent at Weston College, and Siegliende Sullivan and her manservant as well as adoptive father Wolfram, beside the two of them sat a young girl with green eyes and black hair who very much resembled Siegliende. Mey-rin, Baldroy, Finny, and Snake all took their places on the back most pew, Sebastian accepted his master’s coat and hat before taking his place amongst them. Ciel began walking, glancing over at the opposite pews where his remaining family members had all taken their seats as well as Elizabeth's handmaid, Paula, and a few of the Marquess Alexis Midford’s extended relations, whom Ciel did not recognize. His Aunt Francis sat beside him and their son, Edward, beside her, all of them gave him small smiles, even Edward. Ciel had learned to return the smiles.  
Reaching the end of the aisle, Ciel stood at the altar beside his beloved Lizzy. She was dressed in a pretty white gown that was covered in lace ruffles, the kind that she thought looked so cute and her hair, which she had altered to appear more mature, was pulled back into a single ponytail that wrapped around her neck to the front of her bosom. A smile was ever present on her face. Ciel gazed down at his sweet bride and untucked the rose in his lapel, placing it in her folded hands’.  
~My sweet Lizzy, all I ever wanted was to make you happy, to make you smile. I hope that every day we spent together was a happy one for you. I know that it was for me. Goodbye… my sweet, beautiful Lizzy dear. ~

Ciel could feel hot tears welling in his eyes as he bent down to give his wife one last kiss upon her cheek. He brushed a stray hair from her forehead and tucked it away behind her ear with his left hand, which now bore two rings. One was his family’s ring, the other his wedding band. Quiet sobs filled the room, especially from Mey-rin and Siegliende, Francis Midford was biting her lower lip to keep it from trembling yet tears ran down her face, while the two male Midfords let their tears fall with sniffling whimpers. Not a single person was free of tears in that room, save for Sebastian, he felt the loss of Elizabeth just as much as the rest, but he became more hallow where as the others cried.***  
That evening was a somber one at the Phantomhive household. Ciel was already making plans, however, it was the only thing that numbed his pain. A small wrap at his door broke him out of his revere and he called to the person on the other side. 

“Come in.” 

A small girl, no older than nine years, stepped into the room; her hair raven black and her eyes the same shade of green as her mother’s. Little Rachel Angelica Phantomhive, Countess of the Phantomhive family, came into her father’s study with her hands folded properly behind her back, mimicking her father’s posture. She had been sitting next to her god-mother during the funeral whom she had been staying with since her mother’s death, but now she had come to say goodbye to her father as well. Ciel reached out his arms for her and she ran into his embrace, hugging him as he picked her up off the ground the way Lizzy had once done to him. 

“There’s my girl. Have you gathered all of your things?” Ciel asked, setting his daughter down. 

Rachel nodded still holding on firmly to her father’s waist. She was rather tall for her age, already coming up to just above Sebastian’s elbow. “Are you sure you have to go, papa? Can’t I come with you?”

Ciel smiled down at the little girl, she resembled her mother so much yet she had taken on her father’s personality. Not so much of the man he was, but the boy he had been in his youth, what he could have been… he saw that now reflected in his daughter’s eyes. She gazed up at him with so much sorrow that it made him ache.

“No, I’m sorry, my dear. I can’t take you with me this time. You have Aunt Sullivan to take care of you while I’m away, and Sebastian will make sure that I’m comfortable, so there’s nothing for you to worry about.” He kissed his daughter on the head tenderly. “Can you promise to be a good girl while I’m away?” 

Rachel nodded, tearing up slightly as her father left the room to head down for his waiting carriage. Sebastian awaited him with the servants to see him off. All of them had been so loyal over the years that he considered them all his family and was sorry to be saying goodbye as he and Sebastian were to take a cruise ship to America. Unbeknownst to anyone besides the earl and the butler, neither of them would be returning.  
Aboard the S.S. Mercy, Sebastian and Ciel were shown to their room where Ciel had figured his body would be found, while Sebastian created an alibi for himself that would later result in his departure from the Phantomhive household so that he could return to Hell, or to form another contract, or whatever it was that demons did once they claimed a soul. The door was locked behind them and Ciel waited with his back to Sebastian, resigned to his fate. It had been almost ten years since the contract with Sebastian had been severed, and Ciel’s revenge had come to fruition, yet the demon had remained under the guise of the Phantomhive butler all these years.  
Once Ciel had discovered the people responsible for his parents’ deaths, he had made Sebastian promise him something.

“I know that it is not part of our original contract, and that deal has been carried out in full on your part, but I would like to make one last request, if I may, Sebastian. Please, I want Lizzy to be happy, and to fulfil that happiness, I want to ask her to marry me so that I can spend every day making up for that month that I was taken from her, and she could not smile. I want to give her back her Ciel that was killed alongside my parents’. That’s all I ask of you, then you can devour my soul, I won’t argue, no matter what. Just let me do this for her.”  
Sebastian had been generous with the amount of additional time he had permitted his master, but now that there was no need for him to take care of Lizzy anymore, Ciel knew that it was time to pay back the demon in full. Even if it meant giving up his daughter, but he knew that she was much stronger than him, that she did not need him to go on so much as he needed her. He knew that she would become a fine woman and that Siegliende would take good care of her. Perhaps she would even take over as the head of the Phantomhive household someday.  
Ciel closed his eyes, feeling the presence of Sebastian growing behind him. He didn’t dare turn around. Instead of some sort of tearing feeling, or the pressure of teeth, or those coils that had once been so close to taking Ciel when he had been too far gone to snap out of his own mind, he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders’. Surprised, Ciel turned to look up at his butler who still remained a few inches taller than himself. 

“Master, I cannot tell you how truly sorry I am for the loss of Lady Elizabeth.” 

Ciel twisted his wedding ring, having taken to playing with that instead of the family ring adorning his thumb. “She was so strong, it almost seems ironic that she would pass over such a simple thing as a puny germ, humans are so frail, aren’t we Sebastian?” 

“Indeed, but Lady Elizabeth was stronger than many I have known, and far kinder. She even took to thinking that a demon such as myself could be some sort of guardian angel. Her loss is truly devastating…” Sebastian had grown quiet. 

Ciel suddenly felt the need to embrace his loyal friend. Yes, Sebastian was his friend, as Lizzy had stated so long ago. The contact felt nice for the both of them and Ciel tip-toed slightly to press a kiss against Sebastian’s mouth. The demon returned the gesture, holding onto the back of the earl’s head and waist. They had not been intimate like this since before Ciel had proposed to Lizzy, and it was the first time their bodies had made contact in over ten years. The sensations were all as familiar as they had been back then, however, and the two of them were grateful for the privacy of the small room to conjugate. When it was all said and done, Ciel gave Sebastian a serious look. 

“So when do you plan on sucking out my soul, or are you just waiting until I fall asleep?” 

The demon chuckled lightly and kissed his lover’s forehead. “Ciel, I do not intend to take your soul.”

“What? Why?” Ciel was completely shocked. 

“Well for starters, I couldn’t possibly devour your soul just once, when I enjoy devouring your body over and over.” Sebastian nibbled at Ciel’s chest with his elongated fangs. “And secondly, Lady Elizabeth made me promise to keep you safe always, not just until the contract was over with, but for as long as I am able, and since one of your commands was to never lie, the promise I made to her is still in effect until the end of your natural life. The last reason would be for young mistress Rachel, I simply refuse to take away another parent from her when she has just lost one, especially at her tender age. It would be cruel.” 

“Sebastian, you crafty devil.” Ciel smirked. 

~ So, you made him promise you to keep me safe. Heh, heh. Even after all this time, you still have made sure that I was the one who was protected. You wanted me to feel safe every day that you could. All the while that I was trying to keep your smile from fading, you helped me learn how to smile again, and I thank you for that my sweet Lizzy dear. ~

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I was bawling by the end here and I hope that it got that reaction from a lot of you out there. I still ship Sebaciel as my OTP, but I do believe that Ciel has a love for Lizzy something akin to this storyline. Feel free to leave comments! Thanks for reading.


End file.
